What happens in Walmart stays in Walmart!
by tamponlovesedward1848
Summary: What happenes when the cullen take bella to wal-mart to play truth or dare? read to find out the more you review the faster ill update!my first story please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so please be easy on me! please! well im gonna write this chapter then if iget enough reviews then ill post the story if the reviews stay up.ok its starts...NOW! :)

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching 'America's Next Prom Queen'.When Edward picked me up bridal style and ran vampire speed to his room.

"EDWARD! What the hell?I was about to find out who would go homeeeee!"I wined while Edward put furniture up to the door

"Trust me baby,Alice has an idea to play a game."Edward said in a horrified tone.

"YAY! that sounds more fun than watching TV!!"I squealed. Don't get me wrong i loved Edward but sometimes hes a little boring."Wait does it um..invole running cause if it does thats not fair and i wont play!" I said suddenly sadden by the thought of being left out.

"Yea Bella that's why i came up here Alice wants to play tag and I didn't think it would be fair just letting you watch"Edward said hurriedly but not two seconds after Edward said that you could hear Alice screaming "NO IT DOESN'T BELLAAAAA EDWARD LIESS!"not a second after that was said Alice burst through the room "were going to wal-mart!"Alice yelled excitedly.

"Alice I thought you hated wal-mart?"I asked in confusion "Ill explain as soon as you get dressed"Alice then left the room to give us time to change. "Bella please don't play with them you don't know what your getting yourself in trouble an-" I cut Edward off with a very passionate kiss "Eddy teddy can you pleaseee go?"i put on the saddest puppy dog face knowing he would crack with that question and face.Edward sighed in defeat "hmph that wasn't a fair fight" Edward complained "I never said it was hun"I said quickly. I kissed Edward on the nose "Now lets get dressed"

**EMMETT POV**

OH MY GOSH! were going to wal-mart with bella! this is gonna be so much fun! I cant wait till she does something or has to do something embarssing.I quickly took of down stairs to my jeep while i waited for the others.Rosalie liked to play truth or dare but sometimes we were a little mean.She was the first to get in the jeep she got in the back.Not a moment later Alice and Jasper got in for a moment i felt bad for Jasper having to put up with with our emoitons but then i looked at Alice and remebered we were going to wal-mart!!Edward and bella came out last.Since this was Bella's first time playing truth or dare she got to sit on the passenger seat.Edward grumbled and hopped in the back.

"Ok so tell me what game were playing?" Bella asked excited.

--okay sorry its so short but agian i dont want to waste time on writting a story that no one is going to read well thanks for reading and please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward P.O.V**

I can't belive there making me do this! I've always hated this game! I always lose this game! well maybe they'll go easy in me since bella is here.well thats a hopefull thought but i highly doubt that. I'll stick with that idea.

**Bella P.O.V**

I wonder game it is? If i had to dazzle edward to go the it has to be good.

"ok Bella,we cullens like to play truth or dare in walmart!" alice squealed

"why do you guys go to wal-mart instead of stay home and play?" I asked confused

"Because we..er...have a lot of more things to umm...dare?"emmet said asking himself.

"yea thats a good one emmy"emmet whispered to himself.

"more like its because he breaks alot of things when we play at home!" alice blurted

emmet grunted alice started laughing uncontrollablely and i couldnt help but join her.

"itss not funnyyyy!"emmet whined

"the...looooo...kkk...onnn...yo...urrrrr...faceeeeeeeeeeee!' I screamed in between laughes.

emmet started to pout when i said that. after about another 10 minutes of waiting me and alice finally got control back much to jaspers help.emmet pulled out of the drive way still pouting

"emmy! i know what will make everything all betterrrr!"alice said in a parenting voice

emmet grunted in disbelive "what alice?" emmet asking in a flat tone

"the new aqua cd!"alice yelled

emmet and i yelled in happiness "yes! alice your wonderful!"emmet yelled while he took the cd out of alice's hand and poped it in.

"that didnt take very long emmet!"i said moking him for his mood swings

"Aqua makes everything better"emmet said in defense

barbie girl started blasting through the speaker and emmet,me and alice started singing as loud as the radio with the windows rolled down

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

"shouldnt we be at walmart by now?" i asked wondering what was taking so long

"we cant go to the close one because we got band the last time we played truth or dare there" alice explained looking at emmet

"so where do we have to go?"i asked trying to break the tension between alice and emmet

"seattle" edward said flatly after a few momments of akward silence


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose P.OV.

Ugh! I hate when we play we play this game! They always make me make-out with the pimply wal-mart worker! Oh! Let's not forget last time when he dared me to run around in my bra and undies! I swear if he pulls that dare again I swear ill….ill….not have sex for……TWO WHOLE DAYS! Yea that's going to hurt him!

**Emmett P.O.V**

I wonder what I should make rose do...maybe I should do that dare I did last year! Hmmm….she did get really mad when I did It thought…and that stare she's giving me is really freaky…..maybe I should leave Alice to do my dirty work. I know if I think about it Alice would probably have a vision and then take my idea! Yes that is a perfect idea!

**Edward P.O.V**

He's right for once rose would probably kill him if he tried that stunt….he might even die from lack of sex! I wouldn't be surprised that's for sure! He's so needy of sex it's sick! Then again once Bella is a vampire im not sure ill be able to stop either…..well ill get a room! Unlike them! They'll just have sex on the couch! Even when im on it and they wont even realize they just had sex on Edward until there done! Plus they just walk away like nothing happen! Dirty bastards!

**Alice P.O.V**

Rose is going to be pissed! But then again it will be sooo worth it when I tell her it was Emmett's idea! I can't wait to see Emmett without sex for two whole days! I think he'll die of lack of sex! "I know that's what I thought to Alice!" Edward shouted in amusement. I laughed "we all know he will!" I shouted back with glee.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I hate when they use there fancy 'powers'! Gurr! Meanie-butt heads! "Only you would think of that word Emmett!" Edward chuckled. "Na-uh! Bella used it yesterday!" I said proudly. I looked at Bella and her face flushed a deep red. I chuckled at bells embarrassment. Edward looked at her and laughed "really Bella? Meanie-butt heads?" Edward asked Bella in amusement. Bella grunted and turned to the window. I laughed she's to easy to make fun of!

**Bella P.O.V**

Hmph! Stupid vampires! "Were hereeee belllaaa!" Emmett yelled trying to make me feel better. It sure did work though I perked up instantly. "Holy shit!" I screamed. "This wal-mart is freaking huge!" I screamed. Everyone in the car laughed until they parked. After everyone calmed down Emmett piped in "why Bella I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary!" Emmett said in mock shock. OH MY GOD! I just thought of a genius dare for Emmy! I can't wait to see his face when I dare him! I looked at Alice to see if she saw my plan "I can't wait Bella!" she chirped! I laughed.

**Edward P.O.V**

'_Sorry Edward you'll have to wait like the others!' _Alice singsonged in her head.

'_I know what im going to do to Alice! Ill dare her to….well I don't want to spoil the surprise cause Edward I know you're_ _listening_' Rosalie taunted in her head.

Well that's not very fair! Emmett's voice suddenly burst threw my head

'_Im going to dare rose to dye her hair………Halloween orange! With neon pink highlights_!' I chuckled in my head. Emmett's going to die if he does that but why should I care this is going to be fun!

**Jasper P.O.V**

"Okay guys I know we all love this car but um…yall are kind of scaring me with those faces." It was actually true I mean Alice keeps getting her vision face every five seconds and Edward looks like he is about to burst with laughing, Bella is scaring me the most though she has an evil grin and creepy eyes there like wide and her eyebrows were raised and she was rubbing her hands together like a evil genius. Emmett's was the funniest though he just got out of his creepy mc creepy face and is looking at Bella with a more scared face than when Alice got grounded from shopping for three months. I let a little laugh and everyone snapped back "oh yea lets go!" Bella said with an evil grin. "You guys should have felt how scared Emmett was when he saw bells face!" I howled. "Remember that time he had to go flirt with that old gay guy and he almost got raped?" "Oh! Yea!"Everyone screamed. "Well he was more scared of Bella's face than that!" I yelled barely getting it out before laughing. Everyone (except Emmett of course)

Started laughing uncontrollably. Emmett grunted and we soon all settled down.

"Come on guys lets play!!" Bella yelled with enthusiasm.

**Bella P.O.V**

We all started walking towards wal-mart when Emmett spotted a swing set "ooooohhhh! I wantttt ittttt!" Emmett whined while Edward dragged him. "Well if you're a good little boy I let you get a new 'action figure' "Edward taunted while putting air quotes around action figures. "Really!? I can finally get Barbie ballerina?" Emmett asked a little too excited. "Yes Emmett" Alice talked to him like he was five. Emmett cheered "but only if you good!" Rosalie yelled.emmet then stood up straight and tall and didn't say a word until we got inside. "Ok! I want to go first!" Emmett informed us." Emmy wemmy would you pwa-lesh let me go first?" I asked making the biggest puppy dog eyes, grabbed his arm, stuck my bottom lip out and talked like a first grader.

**Emmett P.O.V**

"Fine little Bella wella!" wait what? Nooooo! I want to go first! Hmph! Stupid puppy dog pout!

"Okay Emmy I dare you to….."

**Hahahaha I loveee cliffy! I hoped you liked this chappie! I took forever! Ha-ha so please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry! I've been grounded for like a month and I had test and grades cause it's almost summer! Anyway like I now promise to at least update every 2 to 3 weeks at least! By the way think i should say something now about a review I got saying i was evil?? Well I'm not :(. hahaha No really that was funny Edward personal fanpire.Anyway on another subject! Okay i understand my spelling is not perfect and my grammar is not perfect either so I do not need people telling me i need a beta or get a spell checker! IF you don't like how i write then don't read!Now on with the story! :).**

**EMMIE P.O.V.**

Why god?? Why!? I don't like that look that Bella's giving me. It's evilllll!!No correction she's evil!

"Okay Emmie I dare you to.." Bella looked around and seemed to spot something. Then she got that evil eye thing again.

I gulped.

"to make that guy wet his pants!"Bella pointed out a obvious gay guy.

"Well that's not so bad"I was relieved I thought it was going to be far worse.

"With seduction"Bella whispered in my ear. Of course the others heard and they started rolling on the ground laughing.

I gulped again. God dammit! Shit! Shit! Grrr! I should have ate her when I had the chance! Then I thought if I go now I can dare her later! Alias!

"Fine Bella" I shook it off like nothing happened.I really hope this doesn't happen like the last one did...EW! Yuk!

"well...are you going to go?"Alice asked clearly waiting to see my embarrassment.

"Yes! Don't rush!" I said braver than I felt started to walk closer to the guy. He was in the make-up department.Great...this is going to be so fun.I walked up to the man.

"hey"I added a gay accent so it would be more believable have to thank rose for that role play. The man seemed obviously happy to have me talk to him.I put my hands on my hips."My names Emmie"I said flirtatiously.

"I'm Cooper.Coop for short.Nice to meet you."He said eyeing me up and down.Gross this is well...awkward.

"You are to cute...Oops did i say that out loud I'im so sorry"I put my head down for more effect.Then he used his hot pink covered nail to lift my chin up."I think your cute to sweetie."Then he leaned in for a...a...a...kiss!

It's all for the dare! All for the dare. I reminded myself while I leaned in and went to kiss him. Yuk he taste like monkey balls! I pushed him against the lipstick wall and he opened his mouth.EWWWW! I'm going to kill Bella I swear I will!He began moving his hands all over me and I did the same but not as happily as him.Then I felt it.His...his...penis! I grabbed it. EW! GROSS! It's all hard and stiff! I started to move it around then much to my delight he..er..wet his pants.I quickly pulled away and ran human pace away.Which was way to slow for me.

"Call me"Coop called after me desperately.

"Yea I will" I called after.That was mean but..what was i suppose to do?

When I got back my so called family was still laughing.Assholes!

"We are not Emmett. We just have good humors"Edward gasped while laughing.

I stood there and pouted till they stopped laughing.

"Come on Emmie cheer up its your turn!"Alice cheered me up with that thought.Hmm...I'll save Bella for later.I don't want to make it obvious that I'm mad at Bella.So...Alice was still laughing so I pick her!

"Okay Alice truth or dare?"Alice stopped dead her in laughing.

"What?Huh?Why"Alice stared at me with wide eyes hoping for an answer.

"Alice answer the question."I answered. She won't get an answer from me.Alias again! Perfect dare!

"Fine dare"Alice pouted.Then she had the vision of what she had to do.

"NO!please no Emmet!"Alice got on her knees an begged.

"Nope Alice just do the dare!"I complained.Alice grumbled and went to the Halloween costumes.

"Emmet what'd you do?"Rosalie asked with interest.

"You'll find out soon"

**ALICE P.O.V.**

I cant believe Emmet would do that to me! I'm already self-conscious about my height! I don't want to play it up!! I hurried to Halloween costumes and got the fairy costume.The kid standing infront of me was yelling at me for stealing her costume but I just flipped her off.I hid behind clothes racks to get to the dressing rooms.When i got to the dressing rooms. I hurried to get my clothes off and changed in my "outfit".Well dont i look like hello kitty's partner in rainbow hugging.Emmet up to my door and slid a magic bubble wand under the door.

"Don't forget this Alice!"Emmet teased.

I snatched the wand up and grunted. What a buthole! I stepped out of the dressing room and heard all of my family gasp.

"Now Alice complete the second part of the dare"Emmett teased again.I groaned.

"Go allie."Edward pushed.

"fine"i groaned out.

I started to skip around people until I came to a old couple and went up to them and said.

"Hello my name is Alice and I'm a fairy! I want to give you good luck for the rest of your lives!"I giggled at the end and put a big fake grin on.Before the couple could answer i skip away singing the my little pony song.I went up to 15 other people and said the exact same thing. But when i came to this mean old man who tried to hit me with his cane I told him "You are evil! Your mean to! So that's not nice so your going to die in 7 days"I ended with a raspy and evil voice.He stood there shocked and scared.I skipped away singing Barbie Girl. Now to plot my revenge against Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Hey. Yeaa.. Well I know most of you want to kill me for not updating. Sorry bout that but it's all good….right? Well to make it up to you guys I'm making another chapter! Yay? Anyone? Okay here we go!

Alice P.O.V.

Jasper oh Jasper. Your going to pay for telling Emmett about that role-play. Now who's in trouble now 'baby'?

Everyone was looking from me to Emmett. So they expected me to go for Emmett? Fools!

"Jasper baby?" I asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Yes Alice?" Jasper choked out. So he did know who I was going for? Hmm..smart man.

"Truth or Dare?" I smiled as sweetly possible.

I heard Jasper gulp. I knew he going to pick dare. If he picked truth dear Emmett would rag on him forever. Jasper looked at Emmett.

"Dare." Jasper tried to act brave. Ha! He'll never fool me!

"I dare you to…" I paused for dramatic effect. Jasper closed his eyes.

"To watch The Miley Cryus and Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds Tour!"

Jasper stood there dumbfounded. When he came back to reality he cracked. He just fell.

"ALICE! How could you?! You know how I feel about.." Jasper gagged " Miley Cyrus!" Jasper dry sobbed.

"I'm sorry baby but you deserve it." I smiled.

Jasper looked up then banged his head on the floor.

"Please No!" He begged.

"Sorry Jazzy" Jasper pouted, then sobbed, and then gagged the cycle continued for a while. I looked around at my family. Edward looked so sorry for Jasper. Bella looked highly amused. Maybe she could be my partner in crime. Emmett couldn't decide wether to be amused or terrified. Rosalie well…she looked bored. The usual for her.

"Japer!" I yelled causing a scene. He looked up from his banging stage.

"Go!" I pointed to the TV's with that cursed movie on display.

Jasper reluctantly got up and headed for the television section.

Everyone followed except for Edward. For the reason Jasper didn't wanna go.

Jasper P.OV.

All the feathers!! I cried inside my head. Edward remembers that fateful night to. We were going to a concert for Milley Cyrus. Back then we loved her. What a mistake that was. Knowing the Cullens we had backstage passes on our we were just a few feet away when we saw Miley and her infamous friend. I forget her name…Anyway, when Miley spotted us you could tell she was "crushing big time" as the teenagers say. Well so when we walked up the two girls had already decided who got who. Miley had chose me little did I know.

"Hello I'm Miley Cyrus but you already know that." Miley giggled. So long story short Miley tried to seduce me with a strip tease and a feather boa..lets just say it did not turn out how Miley wanted it to. Edward's story well I don't have all of it we're still scared but it's basicly the same.

So while I walked towards my doom. I dry sobbed more. I still couldn't believe that Alice would do this. She's the only one I told the whole story to. I will admit though that telling Emmett her weakness was a little cold.

"Sit down Jasper!" Alice commanded. I did what I was told maybe I'd get lucky only have to watch half or a quarter. I looked at Alice and she shook her head. Damn! So much for that Idea.

Alice walked away to restart the movie. I looked at my family with pleading eyes. Emmett looked sorry. Rose well..bored. But Bella!! Im honestly shocked she looked..amused! Like this was a big joke!

"You wait and see precious Bella" I sneered. She instantly frozed I never really talked to her so me saying that was a shocked. Bella stepped away from me after a moment.

"Look at the screen Jasper!" Alice yelled from who knows where. I froze and turned my head very slowly to see Miley Cryus looking at me. "AH!" I screamed and tried to get up but Alice pushed me right back down.

"Stay or you watch it twice." I sat there like a good boy and watched the movie. I screamed and sobbed quite a few times. When the movie was almost over a little girl came up and screamed and cried.

"The movies almost over! START IT OVER!"she screamed louder and louder. I looked at the girl horrified.

"NO!!' I screamed. "We are NOT starting this over you child! This movie is torteur you start this movie over and I will snap..you..in..little..pieces!" I flared.

The little girl stopped looked and me and ran. Thank god! She would have killed me.

"That was not nice Jasper!" Alice slapped my head.

"Your being Hannah Montana for Halloween!" Alice sneered.

I groanded. Well this sucks Im going to have the custome as Mike!! Ugh! I'll totally be a copier! I pouted for the rest of the movie. When it was done I jumped up and cheered. Then I looked at Bella. She looked back at me and ran. "You can run sis but you can't hide" I jogged human speed after her. I was so going to get her! Edward to! It's going to be perfect now I just have to wait for her to trip.

LINE BREAK!

Okayy! Im done! When I get 20 more reviews I'll update okayy? Good! J


End file.
